Choices
by Catleana
Summary: Sequel to The Healer. Naraku has a new plan to defeat Inuyasha. Making Inuyasha choose between his blood and his heart. However Inuyasha is not the only one with hard choices to make.
1. Default Chapter

Choices

Disclaimer:  I do not own any of the heroes or villains from the anime series Inuyasha.  The characters of Nekoyasha, Lotus, Shinta, and some minor characters are the product of my own imagination.  No money is being made off of this story.

A/N:  Hello all!  Welcome to the sequel to The Healer.  I hope that I can write this story as well as the last one was.   Do know that this story is going to be darker.  Also I am writing this one a little differently that the other one.  This one has had most of it written out on paper before I typed it.  Lucky for all of you this first part contains both a prologue and the first chapter since the prologue is so short.  I hope you all enjoy this!

Prologue: News in the Wind

A young man sat outside on the steps of his palace.  This was odd for him since he did not tend to sit outside.  His ebony hair fell in cascades down his back.  He was quite a handsome man, even with the scar on his back.

He was contemplating how to deal with his archrival when a southern breeze picked up.  Suddenly there was the buzz of insects around his head.  He listened intently to them for a few moments.

"So, they have been to Southern Lands often, you say?"  The buzzing grew louder.  "And this has been going on for over two years?"  Again the insects buzzed excitedly.

A smile graced the man's features.  "Well, this is interesting news.  Tell me more about this woman."  As he listened to the buzzing of the insects he looked out to the horizon.  After a moment he said, "I have a new game for you, Inuyasha.  And no matter what you choose, you will lose."  With that the man threw back his head and laughed.

*****

Chapter 1: Cat-Napped

Nekoyasha was sitting at home one evening with her grandchildren when a knock came at the door.  She rose and answered it.  It turned out to be a distressed-looking innkeeper.

"Nekoyasha-sama, I need your help.  A woman has fallen ill.  He lowered his voice, "And I don't think that she is completely human."

Nekoyasha frowned for a moment.  She then nodded her head and started gathering her supplies.

She looked at her grandchildren. "Lotus, Shinta, stay here.  I'll return soon."  With that said, she turned and followed the innkeeper outt the door.

It is odd for a demon to come to an inn.  Usually they just come straight to me.  I wonder what is wrong…

When they arrived at the inn, the innkeeper escorted the healer to the woman's room.  Immediately Nekoyasha saw how the woman could stay at an inn.

The woman was beautiful.  Her raven black hair was still intricately done.  Her robes looked to be those of a noble woman.  However her ears were a bit too pointed and her eyes had a red glow to them.

_Easy to see why he thought she was a demon._  Nekoyasha turned to the innkeeper, "I'll take it from here."

Nekoyasha slid the door shut as the innkeeper left the room.  When she turned around the woman was standing up facing her.

"What seems to be the problem?" the healer asked.

"Let's see, I haven't been feeling well because my master is upset. He has been irritated by a rash hanyou," the woman replied.

Nekoyasha was having a sinking feeling.  She took a step back from the woman.  She was starting to curse the fact that she didn't bring her weapons with her.

"So he has instructed me to get you to remedy the situation."  With that the woman pulled out a fan and brushed it toward the healer.

Nekoyasha would be damned before she went willingly with this demon.  She jumped out of the way of the sharp wind.  As she landed, she ran toward the woman with her claws extended.  She slashed at the woman.  The demon woman stepped aside to reveal a small silver-haired girl holding a mirror.

The mirror glowed and Nekoyasha felt herself slipping out of consciousness.

My grandchildren.  Inuyasha.

"We have the healer.  Come Kanna.  One down, one to go."

*****

One of the villagers came running into the healer's home a few hours after she had left.  The grandchildren turned their attention to him.

"I'm sorry, but my grandmother is not here.  Perhaps I could be of assistance", Lotus said.

"It's not that, Lotus.  This is about your grandmother.  She has been taken by two demons.  They flew away on a leaf," the villager replied.

_Who would want to harm my grandmother?_ the girl thought.  She quickly went through a list of people who should be notified.  _Shinta can handle minor emergencies.  He can even deliver a baby if he has to._  The girl came to a decision.  She started collecting supplies together.

"Lotus, what are you doing?" the villager asked.

The girl ignored him.  She knelt in front of her brother.  "Shinta I need you to go with Hanya.  As soon as possible send a message to Minka-sama."  The boy nodded.

She got up and collected her gear.  Hanya stood in front of her.

"Lotus, darling, where are you going?"

"To the western lands.  There are two men there that need to know this."  She picked up her quarter-staff.

Her suitor hadn't moved.  "Hanya, I will be okay.  But I need you to take care of Shinta for me.  Please."

The villager sighed.  "Okay Lotus.  Be safe, darling."

She smiled.  "I will."  She gave him a quick peck on the cheek and gave her brother a hug and went on her way.

*****


	2. Almost DejaVu

Disclaimer: I thought we had established this in the last story. I do not own anything of Inuyasha (well, except for the two movies… and I am looking for a wall scroll. Hmmm… When's the next holiday that I can get presents?)

Chapter 2: Almost Deja-Vu

The group had settled down for the evening. Tips on shards of the Shikon Jewel had become few and far between since it was nearing completion. They had just recently come from a visit in the Southern Lands.

They were sitting around the campfire. Kagome was reading a story to Shippo. Inuyasha was stretched out near them. He was trying to act like he wasn't listening, but Miroku knew better.

Miroku had seen the love blossom between Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha tried to act like nothing was out of the ordinary. But the boy was always near her, gently touching her, etc. Not that the monk could say much. He and Sango had grown closer in the last two years. He noticed that he had stopped looking in other girls' directions. Sango had started sleeping closer to him at night. However, they really hadn't shared the same bedding since that night at Nekoyasha's, but strangely Miroku didn't mind. Right now she was sitting on his lap and he was content enough with that.

He was relaxed, but there was something nagging at him. This felt all too familiar like it had happened before. Miroku tried to think of that time but nothing came to his mind. It was beginning to worry him. He just knew that something bad was going to happen.

He flexed his cursed hand and was relieved that it was no bigger than usual. He closed his eyes and tried to feel if anything was beyond the campsite with his aura. Everything seemed to be calm.

Sango had felt her love tense beneath her. She lightly brushed a stray hair from his face.

"Houshi, is something the matter?" she asked in a concerned voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "No. I just have this feeling that something very bad is going to happen. It is like all this has happened before."

Sango put her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "Miroku, this hasn't happened before. I think you must have dreamed it up."

Miroku's heart froze at those words. It had been a dream. A fevered dream. At Nekoyasha's two years ago. He gently slid Sango off his lap. _Dreams tend to sometimes be prophetic. I am a monk… it only makes sense…_

He rose from the ground and starting backing away from the group. Sango of course was confused. She started to follow him.

"Miroku-sama, what is wrong?"

"Please don't follow me. I will not have you hurt."

She glared at him. "I'll have you know that I am a very capable youkai exterminator."

"I know, but-"

The couple's discussion drew looks from Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo. Kagome had risen to her feet.

"Miroku, is everything okay?"

The monk shook his head. "This happened to me in a dream. In that dream I …" He looked away.

"Oy, Miroku. We just came from Nekoyasha's. She said that you were fine," Inuyasha said.

"I know but-" He looked at Kagome. "Aren't our dreams suppose to be prophetic?"

Kagome smiled. "I wish. That would mean that I'd be able to pass all my exams. I sure that everything is fine."

Miroku nodded. "Something still feels wrong."

At that moment Kirara bristled and Inuyasha's ears twitched. A great wind blew up.

Inuyasha looked up. "Great. Kagura." He unsheathed his sword.

The rest of the team also readied themselves for battle. The wind picked up even more into a whirlwind. Suddenly blades flew out of the air. Both Sango and Kagome got cut on their thighs. Miroku received a cut on his left shoulder and the blade barely nicked Inuyasha's right sleeve.

"Kagura! Get down here and fight us face to face!" Inuyasha yelled.

The woman stepped forward laughing. "But Inuyasha, that isn't as much fun. But I suppose I could do that as well." With that said, she flicked her fan at the boy. He blocked her attack with Tetsusaiga.

"What do you want he yelled?" he yelled.

She paused. "For you to stop bothering me. To give me the jewel shards…" She noticed the monk start to undo his prayer beads. "Kanna, let the monk see his friends."

The white-haired girl brought out the hive of hell bees. Miroku silently cursed as did the rest of the group. Kanna meant that any attack could be deflected back at them.

"Or you could all die!" Again Kagura threw her wind blades. This time the group scattered, which was exactly what she wanted. She motioned to Kanna. The little girl made sure that she was facing Inuyasha. Kagura went around to where Kagome was protecting Shippo. The demoness pulled the kit away from the miko and tossed him into the fray. Kagome looked up at the demoness in shock. She grabbed one of her arrows and started to put her power into it. Kagura blew the arrow out her hand and grabbed the girl. She pulled out her feather.

"Kanna, we have what we came for!"

The white-haired girl nodded and joined her sister and their captive on the feather.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

Inuyasha looked up as the feather lifted higher.

"Kagome!" He ran after them with his sword raised and ready to strike.

"Inuyasha, no! You'll hit Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

Kagura laughed. "Don't worry, Inuyasha. We'll let you know where you can find her." With that the feather floated off into the distance.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha fell to his knees. Sango came over to him and gently laid her hand on his shoulder.

"We will get her back, Inuyasha." She gazed in the direction that feather disappeared.

All was quiet for a moment. Then Miroku spoke up. "May I suggest that we go to Kaede's to regroup?"

A/N: Sorry I am not that good at writing fight scenes. I hope this was okay. Of course the dream was from the last story. I tried to keep scene the same, but of course many things can develop in two years. 

Morlana - Thanks for reminding me that Kagura has a feather not a leaf. I get confused sometimes.

Ryguy – All will be revealed in time.

Henrika – Yes, but does that mean they will like it?

Later!


	3. Why Are You Here?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of his traveling companions. I know this, you know this; thus we are all agreed. The characters of Nekoyasha and Lotus are mine.

A/N: I don't like this chapter. I think it sucks and is not up to my usual writing ability. But then again this is one of those chapters that was the line from point A to point B. So…

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 3: Why Are You Here?

The group made it back to the old miko's hut. Inuyasha was so depressed that he didn't smell that there was a visitor. Miroku stopped just inside the door.

"I am sorry, Kaede-sama. We did not know that you had a guest. We will come back at a more convenient time." He turned to walk out.

Kaede stopped him. "Actually this is a visitor more for all of you than for me. Come in."

The sad group made their way into the hut. When they had settled the guest looked up at them.

"Where is Kagome?" a feminine voice inquired.

Four heads shot up at her voice and the question. Inuyasha became defensive.

"Why do you want to know?" he barked.

The visitor pushed back her hood. "No need to get upset with me, Inuyasha. I was just curious," Lotus replied. "Besides I would think that she would like to know what I have to say."

"What do you mean, Lotus?" Miroku inquired.

The girl sighed. She looked straight at Inuyasha. "My grandmother has been kidnapped."

Kagome opened her eyes to a dark room. She wasn't quite sure when Naraku's offspring had decided to knock her out. She could tell that she was vertical with her hands chained together. There was no presence of Naraku or his offspring. However, she felt a jewel shard presence to her right.

She glanced in that direction, trying to see what had it. But the little light that had filtered into the room was no help. Kagome was scared of what else was in the room with her.

She was at a lost what to do. She didn't want to alert the being to her conscious state by talking to it or by sending out her energy to investigate.

Lucky for her the other being decided to break the silence. "I see you are finally awake, Kagome."

The velvet voice startled the young miko. But it was a familiar voice, nonetheless. Kagome turned her head in that direction. "Nekoyasha?"

The cat hanyou sighed. "I'm afraid so."

"But how did you get here?"

"I was abducted by the wind mistress, same as you. Are you hurt, Kagome?"

"No. Do you know why we are here?"

Nekoyasha thought for a moment. "I think it is … I believe you called him Naraku… I think he has some sort of plan for us."

This news made Kagome worried. "Nekoyasha, how can we esc-"

Her question was cut off by the door being pushed open revealing a person holding a torch.

_This can't be good,_ both the girls thought.

"My grandmother has been kidnapped."

The group sat in a stunned silence. After a moment Miroku looked at the girl. "Unfortunately, Kagome has also been abducted."

"But what confuses me is why anyone would want kidnap a healer?" Sango voiced.

"I was told that it was a black-haired woman. And they flew off on a feather," Lotus offered.

"It's me he wants. Naraku is toying with the people that I care for." _He has taken my cousin and the girl that I lov-_ Inuyasha shook his head._ - care for deeply._

He rose. "We have to find them." His voice was authoritative in this demand.

"But Inuyasha, we don't know where Naraku's castle is," Shippo reminded him.

The hanyou began to pace. He didn't like being able to do nothing.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"Well, perhaps I should be on my way to tell Sesshomaru," Lotus stated.

Inuyasha's head shot up at her remark. "You will do no such thing."

Lotus looked surprised. "But she is also - "

"No!" he bellowed.

There was a rustling sound near by. Miroku glance out one of the small windows.

"I think you brother has ways of finding out information," Miroku supplied. Sango nodded her head in agreement.

Inuyasha sat back down and crossed his arms in front of him. "So now what?"

Miroku decided that he would answer the question. "We wait. Kagura said they would tell us where the girls are."

Turned out Miroku was right. They did wait.

For about two minutes.

There was a thud on the outside wall. The group went to investigate it. Sango gasped.

Imbedded in the wall was Kohaku's sickle. With a note attached.

Follow the wind.

A/N: Well now that I have reread it, it is not too bad, but I still don't like it. ::sigh:: Oh well. I hope you can figure out my breaks. FF.net doesn't seem to like my symbols that I use. If you have any questions, let me know.

Sweetdaeth: How are you lost?

To everyone: I'm sorry that it took so long to get this chapter out. Like I said above, I didn't like how it turned out. I think the next chapter is better.

Nekoyasha: Well, I don't think it is.

Catleana: Huh?

Nekoyasha: I've read it and you are so evil! How can you do that to me!!!

Catleana: I was mean to Kagome as well.

Nekoyasha: But I am _your_ character.

Catleana: ::evil grin:: That's why I can be evil to you.

Nekoyasha shakes her head and walks away.

Catleana: Fun and Excitement next time on Choices!


	4. Who Do You Want Me To Be?

Disclaimer: I know the Inuyasha characters are not mine. They just come over to play with the characters in my head.

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 4: Who Do You Want Me To Be?

_This can't be good,_ the girls thought.

The figure walked into the room. He was halfway across the room when the torchlight fell across his face.

"Naraku," Kagome hissed.

The hanyou smiled. He stood between the two women. He reached out to stoke Kagome's hair.

She pulled back from his touch. "Don't you dare! Inuyasha will rip you to pieces!" she cried out.

Naraku laughed. "We'll see about that. He will come here. He may also leave here, but his soul will be broken as only one of you will go with him."

Both the girls gasped. Kagome looked away from him. She felt a hand tentatively caress her hair. What caught her attention was that there were beads on said hand. She looked up to see a cursed monk.

"Miroku-sama?" she asked softly.

"Hai. I will take care of you, Kagome. Just forget about Inuyasha. We can find the jewel shards together."

Kagome shook her head. "I am not falling for it, Naraku!"

The Miroku look-a-like laughed. "I forgot that your taste don't run completely human." He morphed into a very handsome wolf prince. "How could I forget that you are **my** woman?"

Kagome shook her head. "Sorry, strike two. I don't care for Kouga that way."

Again he laughed. "Don't you see? I can be anyone for you. Even," he transformed into Inuyasha. "Even the man you love."

Kagome's eyes went wide. She knew it was a trick. This was not her Inuyasha. But the likeness was so perfect.

"You're not him," she managed weakly.

He was standing very near her. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Your body won't know the difference."

Kagome gasped and a blush spread across her cheeks. Not only did he look like Inuyasha, but the voice was practically the same.

"Get away from her!" a hissing voice broke the silence. Kagome was grateful that Nekoyasha had broke whatever spell Naraku was trying to place her under.

The imitation of her cousin spun to face the cat. "Are you jealous?"

"Of course not! Inuyasha is my cousin for Kami's sake! That is just wrong," she retorted back.

He smiled a mischievous grin. The form grew taller. The fire rat material gave way to white and red silk. The hair grew longer and demon markings appeared on the man's face.

"You would rather be with this brother?" he asked in a quiet voice.

She took a gulp before she answered the man. "What makes you think that I would want to bed any man that I call family?" she growled.

"This is an interesting thought. If the miko likes youkai, then perhaps you care for humans." The form once again changed. This time it became that of a monk in his late twenties. Kagome noticed that he also had protection beads around his right hand. His hair was a bit longer than Miroku's, but the facial features were similar. Instead of Miroku's violet eyes, this man had deep chocolate brown ones. He had a serene expression and carried a peaceful air around him.

It took Nekoyasha a longer moment to collect her wits. She mouthed a name that Kagome didn't quite catch.

"I didn't know him long enough to have any feelings for him. Besides he's been dead for quite some time," she casually replied.

Naraku's voice came from the monk. "You never did like men of peace. You love those who like action." The form morphed from the monk to that of a samurai.

Nekoyasha looked at the man for several long moments. It was all she could do to keep from crying. She had buffed that armor, polished the sword, brushed his hair so many times. She thought she would never see him again. She bowed her head.

"Nekoyasha, we would never be separated again," he whispered. "I can be him if you want me to."

Nekoyasha's head shot up. There was fire in her eyes. She struggled against the binds that bound her hands.

"You're not him and you will never be him!" she hissed. "Leave us now before I break free and rip your black heart out!"

Naraku returned back to his own form. "You can not break free of your binds. They are made from my own Miasma. Even your little miko can't purify them." He laughed. "I'll leave you both to think of the possibilities."

Nekoyasha waited until he left the room before her tears broke free.

)( )( )(

A/N: Well that makes life a little more interesting, doesn't it?

Nekoyasha: I hate you.

Catleana: ::sigh:: No, you don't.

Nekoyasha: Yes, I do. You are mean and evil and cruel to use him against me.

Catleana: True… but we need some introduction to your husband.

Nekoyasha: Feh. ::walks away::

Catleana groans.

Thank you to all my reviewers so far. I like reviews. They make me happy. The next chapter is going to be long and it is taking me awhile since I have to write in the lab.

RyGuy – Sorry. Didn't mean to make it so angsty… probably why I didn't like the chapter.

Henrika – I do… but ff.net didn't like my asterisks. ::sigh::

Depth-ocra- Thanks. No problem. You still haven't told me who referred you to my story. J

Animefreak – I'm glad you like my story. But if you kill me then there will be no more stories for you to read. Think about it.

See everyone next time!


	5. Courting a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. Nekoyasha and Isaaru are the only things out of my little head.

Chapter 5: Courting a Demon

In the light of the torch that Naraku left, Kagome watched her friend as the cat sobbed. After a few long moments Nekoyasha looked up at the miko.

"Was the monk Miroku's father?" Kagome tentatively asked.

Nekoyasha gave her a small smile. "Yes, he was."

"Would you have had his child?"

Nekoyasha sighed. "There were many reasons that I said no. Of course there was my daughter, but I could have had another child. It was the fact that my husband had just been killed. I needed someone who would be there for me. I knew that Rinoke could not stay. As you have noticed from his son, men like that never wish to stay in the same place for long."

Kagome nodded. "And the samurai?"

Nekoyasha bit her lip to hold back her tears. "My husband. He was killed in a war that even I couldn't stop." She looked away from Kagome. "What kind of Demon Lady am I if I couldn't even pull the strings to keep my husband safe?"

Kagome was quiet for a while. It was a question that was asked in pain and did not need an answer. So instead the future girl asked, "Can you tell me about him?"

Nekoyasha looked up and smiled a sad smile. "He was very persistent. He caught me human one night and kept coming back to see if he could see me that way again. His only power was that he got a cat hanyou out of her shell."

"Nani?"

"I used to be very much like Inuyasha and did not want anyone to see me on my human nights. Well, you see his mother was sick…"

)()()()(

Thirty-eight years before:

_Damn new moon. Well, at least the village knows not to bother me tonight, _ a black-haired Nekoyasha thought as she settled herself down to eat something and settle in for the night.

She was curled up in front of the fire painting when a knock was heard at her door. She froze. Maybe if she didn't answer the person would go away.

Again a knock came even louder. "Nekoyasha, I know you are in there! Let me in!" the young samurai yelled.

Nekoyasha sighed. If she didn't answer him, Isaaru would probably knock her house down.

"Go away, Isaaru! I am not seeing anyone tonight!"

Isaaru sighed. This little demon healer didn't get it. He wasn't going to leave without her help. "It's my mother, Nekoyasha."

"I saw her just yesterday and prescribed some medicine for her. She should be fine if she has been taking it."

"That's the problem! She has taken it and it is not helping!"

Nekoyasha did not like where this was going. She gave up a silent prayer to anyone that was listening. "I can't do anything about it tonight."

Isaaru had enough of this. "Oh yes you will!" he roared and tore the door off and walked inside.

Nekoyasha screamed and blew out the candle as she hid. This was not going to be good if this… this warrior saw her as a fragile human.

"Nekoyasha, where are you?"

"I told you to go away! I will not see anyone tonight!" she screamed back at him.

He slowly looked around. He smiled when he saw her shadow from the fire light. He quietly went over to her hiding place and pulled her out of it. She screamed and covered her face with her hands.

Isaaru blinked. He studied the fingers in front of him. They didn't look to have claws. Also her hair was the wrong color. The healer's hair was red not black. He pulled her hands away from her face and looked into her gray eyes.

"Who are you and what have you done with our healer?"

"Isaaru, put me down. I am Nekoyasha."

Surprisingly he did as she instructed. She took a step back from him and brushed herself off. When she looked back at him, she found that he was staring intently at her.

"Isaaru?"

"You look different tonight… Your hair is the wrong color."

The girl sighed. "I know. This is why I can't help anyone tonight."

That statement seemed to awaken the samurai. "You have to help my mother. I don't know if she will last the night if you don't."

"I can't help anyone when I'm… I'm…" She held her hands out. "When I am like this."

The man reached out and grabbed her hands. "Like what? Are you saying that you shy away from the town because you are human?" She nodded. He laughed. "This is your mother's village. No one is going to look down on you because of it. Besides does this affect your ability as a healer?"

She thought about it for a minute, then shook her head.

"Then come on," he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled. She resisted.

"I can't go out there like this." He shook his head and put his cloak around her covering her head.

"There. Now, no one will know it is you."

)()()()(

"That's so sweet," Kagome commented.

Nekoyasha smiled at the memory and her friend's comment. "I suppose so."

"How was his mother?"

"She was ill. The herbs I gave her weren't working so we had to try something else."

"How did she take to you?"

Nekoyasha stared off into space. "She had heard the stories of my mother and had seen the occasional painting. She took it well. It was easy to see where Isaaru received his tolerance from."

"And what happened after?"

"Isaaru kept coming to see me. He would bring me flowers and herbs and animals that he had hunted…"

)()()()(

Nekoyasha looked around her door. There was Isaaru standing there with a basket in his hands. The cat sighed.

"Isaaru, I keep telling you that I don't change every night."

The man smiled. "I know, but I have become accustomed to seeing thee every night now. I find I enjoy thy company. Care to join me on a picnic?"

"What if someone needs my services while I'm out?"

He was prepared for this. "We can have it in the field behind your house."

She found she couldn't argue with that. The truth of the matter was she would be sad if he stopped showing up every night. But she wasn't going to let him know that.

They were laid out on the blanket looking up at the stars. Nekoyasha admitted to herself that the man was a good cook… or perhaps his mother had made the meal. It didn't matter though. She enjoyed being with him. _Could I be falling in love?_ She shook her head. _Of course not._

Isaaru let out a long sigh. The feline turned to face him. He turned to face her and put his arm around her.

"Nekoyasha, I am leaving soon."

"Why?"

"One of the warlords is making trouble. He is trying to gain other provinces that are not his."

The Lady frowned. "I think I know which one you are talking about. We are having problems with him as well. Thinks he is better than he is." She paused a moment. "How long will you be gone?"

"About a cycle of the moon. I was wondering if my mother could stay here with you while I'm away. Since I am her only son and will not be here."

The healer smiled. "She is welcomed here."

"Good. Also I have one other question to ask you."

"Okay," she replied a little hesitantly.

"When I come back, will you be my mate?"

)()()()(

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter kind of took awhile as did the chapter after it. Plus I haven't been to the computer lab in quite some time. My cousin was in town, and my boyfriend broke up with me (that alone will wipe the creativity out of anyone).

Thank you for the reviews. Tell me if you want me to continue this side story. (There would only be a few more scenes.) I started this because a) I did not know where to go from chapter 3 (getting the gang to the castle) and b) I wanted to work with Nekoyasha's husband and thought this would be as good of place as any.

Thanks again!


	6. Finding the Way

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. It looks like that the this chapter contains none of my characters. Wow…

Chapter 6: Finding the Way

_Follow the Wind._

The group stared at the note for a long moment. It made no sense at all. The night was calm. Suddenly the sickle was pulled out of the wall. Everyone jumped back to avoid being hit by it.

Sango turned. "Kohaku!" she screamed and started after the fleeting figure.

Miroku was quick to act. He caught her before she could get too far. She fought against him. "Sango, love," he whispered in her ear. She relaxed in his grip. "Let him go. He may lead us to Kagome and then we may be able to get him back as well."

Sango could only nod. She turned in his arms and blinked the few tears from her eyes onto his shoulder. She needed to be strong. For Kagome. For Kohaku. For Inuaysha and Miroku. But most of all, she needed to be strong for herself.

A strong wind picked up then. On it was woman's laugh.

"Kagura," Inuyasha hissed. "Let's go!"

His traveling companions gave a brief nod. He started running. Kirara carried the rest. It turned out the trail was quite easy to follow. If they went the wrong way, the air around them became still.

Still, though the journey took up the rest of the night. Just before daybreak, Naraku's castle came into view. It was grander than they remember it being. But like always there was a layer of his miasma that surrounded the area.

Inuyasha was ready to storm the palace (A/N: How very knight in shining armor of him!). However the rest of the group was not. Miroku placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"We must rest, Inuyasha." The dog-eared boy was about to protest when the monk stopped him. "I want to save the girls as well. But we can't do it if we are exhausted. We can stay here away from the miasma. We know where the castle is. Even you will fight better with a few hours' rest."

Inuyasha looked at his companions. Miroku was right. He was weary and how could he save the women that mean something to him. He agreed.

xxxxx

Naraku laughed. Everything was going splendidly. But damn it if those fools didn't stop just outside of his barrier. He would even make it easy to get in to his castle. Of course finding the girls would be a different story.

He called Kagura to him.

She bowed as she entered. "Yes, my lord?"

"When Inuyasha and his friends come in, do not hinder them in any way."

Kagura was not pleased with this news but she briefly nodded and left.

xxxxx

It was midmorning before the group was ready to go in for the girls. There was something nagging at Inuyasha though. It was feeling too easy. It was bound to get worse. He looked at the group with him. They were all willing to die.

He looked at the fox kit. _He's so young._ Inuyasha shook his head and made a decision.

"Shippo, you are staying here."

The kit's eyes got real wide. "Why? I care for Kagome, too!"

Inuyasha sighed. He knew that it was not going to be easy to leave the kit behind.

"Kagome wouldn't want to see you hurt." His eyes spotted the girl's backpack. "Besides we can't take the jewel shards into Naraku's castle. So someone needs to stay here to protect them."

Shippo thought about Inuyasha's logic (as did everyone else). After a few moments he nodded.

"Nobody is going to get these jewel shards!"

Inuyasha smiled at him. "Right, but we don't want Naraku to know that they are here…"

"What if Shippo hides in a bush with the gear that way he is near but well hidden," Miroku supplied.

That was what was decided on. Shippo waited until the group was gone before he began dragging the oversized bag into a dense thicket. All the while he prayed that everyone he loved would be all right.

xxxxx

A/N: Sorry it has been so long. My parents came to visit and then I had to move apartments. Then there was the hurricanes. Just fun and crazy stuff like that.

Plus my creativity is being expanded. I am working on an Inuyasha story that does not involve Nekoyasha. Also I am co-writing some stories that will hopefully be posted

Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm glad that you like the side story.

Later!


	7. The Return

Disclaimer: Wow, I think the only character that I do not own in this chapter is Kagome. Everyone else is mine.

Chapter 7: The Return

Kagome's mouth dropped when she heard that part of her friend's story.

"You mean he asked you?"

Nekoyasha nodded. "I couldn't answer him. I had no idea that he had fallen that much in love with me. I just lay there in his arms looking up at the sky."

Nekoyasha paused to reminisce. "He was actually gone for longer than a cycle of the moon."

xxxxx

A black-haired Nekoyasha paced the room. She was beginning to worry over the warrior. It had been a cycle and a half of the moon. His mother watched the healer pace back and forth.

"You really do care for my son, don't you," the old woman stated.

The healer stopped in her tracks. She turned to look at the warrior's mother. A shy smile played across her lips.

"Yes, I suppose I do." She looked down. She did not want to offend the woman. "How do you feel about that?"

"Come here, child." The older woman chuckled as the healer came and sat before her. "I call you 'child' even though you are much older than I am. You saw me into this world as well as my son. You have lived in this, your mother's village for quite some time. And I have never seen your eyes shine like the way they do when you look at Isaaru."

Nekoyasha blushed. She was not sure how to reply.

The woman continued. "I am getting very old. I am hanging on just to see my son happy. I can tell that being with you makes him happy. That's all he talks about since the night he brought you to help me."

Nekoyasha bowed her head. "It was seeing me in this form that made him interested, I believe."

"No, he had said on several occasions that he wished he could get to know the healer better and always wondered why she hides in her house once a month. He has cared for you longer than I think you realize. Seeing you as a human just made him think that he had a chance of courting you."

Nekoyasha was surprised by this news. She sighed. Again she was speechless.

The older woman yawned. "I believe you will continue your vigil alone for the rest of the evening."

Nekoyasha rose. "Let me help you to bed."

After she had helped the older woman to bed, Nekoyasha continued her pacing. She wished she had her senses so she could smell if he was coming. The night was close to being over when she contemplated retiring as it didn't look like he was coming back tonight either, when she heard a sound.

She stilled herself waiting for it again. _There it is! Footsteps! Isaaru!_

She rushed out of the door to see a figure walking slowly toward her. She ran to the man. He was slightly injured and his bandages needed to be changed, but Isaaru was alive. She took his armor from him and helped him back to the house.

They didn't speak as they walked. There was also silence as she cleaned and redressed his wounds with clean bandages. When she was done, the samurai pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. She put her arms around him and rested her head on his shoulder, as tears slid down her cheeks. They stayed like that for a long while.

When he finally let her go, the woman gestured to the outside. He nodded. Holding on to his hand she lead him outside to the field behind her house where they had their picnic. After putting down the blanket she had picked up along the way, they lay on it looking at the sky and holding on to the other.

Isaaru wiped the tears from her face. He smiled. "Looks like I picked a good night to come back. Did you miss me?"

"Nekoyasha nodded. "I can't tell you how much I missed you. I was worried that you might not come back."

"And I missed you. So tell me Lady Nekoyasha, have you given any more thought to my question?"

"Yes, I have."

"And?"

Nekoyasha looked out over the horizon. The sun was about to come up. "Ask it again, please."

Isaaru sighed. "Will you be my mate?"

Nekoyasha could feel her heart hammering in her chest. He had now asked her in both her forms. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them, she saw his chocolate brown eyes gazing into her own.

"You know, Isaaru, we haven't actually kissed yet," she commented.

He laughed. "You are going to base your answer on a kiss?"

"Not really. I mean if you don't want to kiss me, I comple—"

He interrupted her by pulling her closer to him and placing his lips to hers. Her arms tighten around him. They kissed as the sun rose over them.

When Isaaru broke the kiss and opened his eyes, he found himself staring into clear blue ones instead of gray ones. There was a little bit of fear there.

He stroked her red hair. "Nekoyasha, I love you no matter what form you are in. Be my wife."

She smiled. "Of course I will."

xxxxx

A/N: ::sigh:: My little bit of original character fluff. It was fun. Let's see, what all is new with me? Well, like I said last time, I am writing on more than this story. Another Inuyasha story that is not within this arch. I'm not sure when it will be posted as it just in a notebook (I can't believe I am writing it out by hand!)

Bjorn and I are talking again (This would be said boyfriend that broke up with me a little while back. He wants to be with me again. ::sigh:: ).

Feedback Comments:

Minuet-love: I, too, am glad that there is someone else here at MouseWorld that enjoys Inuyasha. Thank you for all of your comments. I will try to proofread better, but sometimes my mind sees words that aren't there.

Henrika: Yeah, I know it was… again one of those "connect the dots" chapters. I feel like I am having more of them in this story than in "The Healer." Oh well. And I am confused on what you mean by beta'd. Do I need one, or if I have one did they do something to the story? Main battle coming soon… I think. Thanks.

Ryguy: Yep more fanfics. Little odd to be writing more than one project at a time.

Animefreak: Thank you.

Animeinsomniac: Wow, a new fan! I guess "Choices" would be a little confusing if one does not read "The Healer" first. Thanks for reading the summary. In answer to your question… you want to recommend my story? On yours? ::jumps up and down excitedly:: Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes, Yes!!!!! Thank you.

That's all for now!


	8. Finding You

Disclaimer: You know I don't own Inuyasha. I know I don't own Inuyasha. Now on with the story!

Chapter 8: Finding You

There was no problem as Inuyasha and his companions crossed the land between their campsite and the castle. Even more surprising was there was no one to stop them as the entered the castle.

Inuyasha stopped and smelled for any scent that he knew. Picking up on a faint vanilla scent, he raced down a hallway.

The place was a maze, but Inuyasha was zooming through it as if it didn't matter. It was all Miroku and Sango could do to keep up with the hanyou boy. Without their training the miasma would have killed them. At one point Inuyasha thought that Kagome was trying to call out to him, but pushed it aside as her and Nekoyasha's smell grew stronger.

xxxxx

"Wow, that's so swee-" Kagome stiffened. A smile started to cross her features. "I sense jewel shards." She turned to the cat. "We have company."

The miko relaxed herself and tried to call out to Inuyasha that he was on the right path. She could only hope he got the message. She believed that he had as she felt the "clean" jewel shards coming closer.

The door across the hall opened and in charged Inuyasha.

_Just like a knight in shining armor!_ Kagome thought.

"Kagome!" he shouted and started to head in their direction.

As he was halfway across the room, a surge of miasma invaded the space.

When it settled, Naraku was standing there with Kagura, Kanna, and Kohaku by his side. They were just between Inuyasha and the girls.

"I'm surprised that you found them so quickly, Inuyasha. Perhaps I should have made it harder," Naraku commented.

"Let them go!" Inuyasha growled.

Naraku laughed. "That would be too easy. Besides, I have a proposition for you."

Inuyasha didn't like the sound of that.

xxxxx

He had left as soon as he had the news. The southern healer and the half-breed's miko were being held hostage by that insidious Naraku. He did not want to even think about what shape-shifter had mind for those two.

He moved quickly and deftly across the land. He had long since left that whimpering little toad behind, but for some reason had not left his other companion. He knew it was stupid to bring her along, but at least she did not complain. He would figure out what to do with her when he reached Naraku's castle.

xxxxx

Shippo huddled in the thicket. He hoped that everyone was alright. He stiffened as he heard someone approach. The footsteps slowed. Shippo smelled the air. It was a familiar scent but not one that Shippo thought he should alert. The kit tried to quiet his racing heart as the steps stopped.

The man stopped. In front of him lay Naraku's castle. Now was decision time. What was he going to do with his traveling companion? His gaze rested on a thicket. There was something off about it. He sniffed. At least she would not be alone.

He pushed aside some of the branches. There next to a large yellow bag a red kit looked up at him.

Shippo was nervous as the gazed up at the demon lord. He was not sure what the dog would do to him.

The silver haired demon put a human girl next to Shippo. She smiled at him.

"Shippo!" she exclaimed as she threw her arms around him.

Shippo hugged her back. "Hello, Rin." He looked back up at he demon lord. "They already went in. Naraku has Nekoyasha and Kagome."

The demon lord nodded. "I am going for my cousin. I leave Rin under your protection. Make sure no harm comes to her."

Shippo gulped and nodded. The demon lord spun on his heel and walked toward the castle.

At least now Shippo had company and a job to do. Rin's big dark eyes had a little bit of fear in them.

"Is Sesshomaru-sama going to be alright?"

Shippo looked to the castle. "I hope so. I hope that everything goes well."

xxxxx

A/N: I know I said that the jewel shards are in the backpack with Shippo. Well, the ones that Kagome collected are. I am operating under the fact that Miroku is still in possession of a few shards. It is his shards that Kagome feels.

Nekoyasha: Excuse me? Can you get me and Kagome down yet. Our arms are getting tired.

Kagome: Not to mention this miasma is starting to burn.

Inuyasha: Yeah let them down now!

Catleana: ::sighes:: I can't do that now. Other things must happen first.

Nekoyasha: Be afraid when she says that! She has an evil scheme in mind. Run Inuayasha, while you still have a chance!

Inuyasha: What about you?

Nekoyasha: I don't have a choice. I live in her head. She's evil…

Catleana: I am not! C'mon… it's not like I am going to kill him…

Everyone: WHAT?!

Catleana: Huh? I didn't say anything.

Inuyasha: I'm not sure I like this anymore.

Nekoyasha: Join the club.

Catleana sighs and wanders away to find more fanfiction…


	9. Proposition

Disclaimer: Do I really have to say I don't own them for the 41st time? ::sigh::

"Spoken"

_Thoughts_

Chapter 9: Proposition

"Besides, I have a proposition for you," Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha had a sinking feeling that he wasn't going to like whatever Naraku was going to say.

Naraku stepped back between the two bound women.

"It's simple. I will let you leave here, alive and with those two," he pointed at Sango and Miroku, "All you have to do is choose which woman goes with you." He gestured to Kagome, "Your lover or your cousin," he nodded in Nekoyasha's direction. "You can only have one. Which one is it?"

"What will happen to the other one?" Sango screamed.

Naraku grinned evilly. "She will be mine. The question is, Inuyasha, which one do you least want to see me absorb?"

Inuyasha looked between the two girls. Each had a horrified look on her face due to Naraku's statement. The dog hanyou could not make a decision, for if Naraku had either one of them…

_If he absorbs Kagome then he will be able to sense jewel shards. I can't let that happen. If I leave Nekoyasha then he will know my secrets. But Kagome knows some of them as well. _

_I am bound to Nekoyasha. Will that mean that some of me will be absorbed, too?_

Miroku could see that for once Inuyasha was lost in thought. He took matters in his own hands and stepped forward.

"Naraku, we claim Kagome as she is our friend and traveling companion as well. Let Inuyasha have his cousin back. Sango and I will take Kagome!"

Naraku laughed. "It doesn't work that way. You have no say in the matter. Besides, their deaths will not affect you as much as it will affect him."

Inuyasha was growing angry. Naraku had planned it this way so that he would make Inuyasha weaker. The truth of the matter was there was no choice between the girls. Inuyasha needed both of the girls that Naraku had in his grasp. To lose either one of them would cost them all their lives.

"They are both mine!"

Naraku shook his finger. "You can only have one. The question is which?"

Inuyasha looked back at his traveling companions. They nodded their support. He faced Naraku again.

"I told you… both!" He leapt forward with Tetsusiaga in his hands. Sango threw her boomerang as Miroku released various sutras.

This was what Kagura was waiting for. She swept the sutras aside with her fan and sent fan blades back at them. The group had become use to her tricks though, and was able to dodge well enough.

However the miasma was wearing on the traveling companions and they fell back to regroup after a few minutes. Kagura smiled. As she was about to throw more wind blades at them, her master stopped her.

"Even though you attacked me, I'll give you one more chance. Choose which girl you want to leave here alive."

xxxxx

A/N: Wow, that was a short chapter. Sorry, but it just happened that way.

Let's see, what is new? I have a new story posted. Not involved in the Nekoyasha arc. It's called "I'll Come For You." Also I would like to recommend Minuet-love's story, "Faerie's Mate". It's really good and exciting.

Saw the third Inuyasha movie a little while back. Good animation, good story, horrible subtitles (unfortunately Catleana doesn't speak Japanese). They were almost comical at points. Which confuses me since the subs for the other two movies were decent. Oh well.

Animeinsomniac – Thank you. I hope this one was worth the wait as well.

Henrika – Yep, you got it.

Ryguy – Sesshomaru will make his appearance next chapter.

BeccaPatty - ::Does happy dance:: New reviewer! New reviewer!… Okay, I'm done. Welcome to my crazy little world. Thank you for the review. Yeah, the fluff is a little ways off yet. We have to get the girls rescued first. And I don't know, but Inu/Kag fluff is hard for me to write in this story arc. My new story is a WAFF story. Thanks.

Minuet-love: Thanks. Well, the plan is to weaken Inuyasha, then it will be the usual "Die Inuyasha." Like I said Sesshomaru next chapter.

Later!


	10. A Little Unexpected Help

Disclaimer: I can barely draw stick figures! So that leads to the deduction that I do not own any of the Inuayasha characters. Only Nekoyasha lives in my head.

Chapter 10: A Little Unexpected Help

He had watched the small battle take place. Sesshomaru was impressed that his half-brother and friends had been able to hold up an attack for so long in the miasma.

Now, though, was time for him to get what he came for. He stepped out into the room.

"Naraku," he stated. The simple name drew everyone's attention to his presence. Some looked more relieved to see him than others.

Naraku raised an eyebrow at this unexpected guest.

Sesshomaru did not waste time on niceties. "Give me the healer."

"No," came the curt reply. "It is Inuyasha's choice."

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Inuyasha will end up picking his miko. I believe everyone here other than himself knows that."

Miroku and Sango nodded at each other as Inuyasha gave his brother a scornful look. The older dog ignored it and continued on. "However, I can not let you have the cat. So I am here to speak for her."

Naraku laughed. "You just missed the conversation I had with the monk and the demon slayer. They tried to save their friend, but the game does not work that way."

Sesshomaru glanced at the young couple. Had he really spent a week in their presence at one time? At least they were loyal to their friends and true loyalty was hard to find in this day and age.

"I have more of a claim on the cat than they did on the miko. She. Is. Family."

Naraku's grin widen. "Not the way I have heard it. Had she been a dog like you, I might have considered what you are saying. However, seeing that she is a cat, I do not believe she shares any of your blood."

Seshomaru gripped his sword. The traveling companions noticed this and readied themselves for another (and hopefully better) attack.

"So, you have no claim either. It's still Inuyasha's choice."

Sesshomaru decided to give this insolent hanyou one more chance. "Hand her over and you will not have to deal with me."

"Are you threatening me?" He stepped back to the cat and traced his finger along her chin. She hissed at him. "Does she really mean that much to you?"

The response was not of one but two growls coming from both the brothers.

Quickly Sesshomaru pulled the Tokijin and shot it at Naraku. Everyone held their collected breaths. Perhaps this would end it?

Naraku did not seem phased at all that he was being shot at. In fact he did not even step out of the way. Calmly he held up his hand…

The energy went sailing back towards the demon lord. Sesshomaru held his sword up and the attack went around him, his sword creating a barrier against its own power. Inuyasha ducked behind his own sword while Miroku protected Sango with his religious powers.

Naraku laughed. "Did you really think you could harm me with a sword that was created from my own offspring? I did not think that you were that foolish."

Sesshomaru growled. "I am the owner of this sword. It chose me."

"It has merely allowed you to use it, because like Goshinki you wish to see your brother dead. As for not using it against me, Goshinki never once thought about betraying me." He gave a pointed glance to Kagura.

Sesshomaru pondered over his sword. _Goshinki was created to kill Inuyasha and also broke the Tetsusaiga. I wonder…_

He looked up at the demon that was holding the healer hostage. "Are you saying that Goshinki's only purpose was to kill Inuyasha?"

"Of course."

Sesshomaru shot a glance at his brother. Inuyasha just glared back at him. Again Sesshomaru pondered his sword…

Well, he had always said that he was going to be the one to kill his brother.

xxxxx

A/N: I bet you had thought that I had forgotten about this story didn't you?

Nekoyasha: She did.

Catleana: No, I didn't.

Nekoyasha: Ok, she didn't. She was just too busy working on the story _without_ me. And she cheating on Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru with some blond gunslinger and his priest friend.

Catleana: ::dreamy look in her eyes:: Mmmmm… Vash and Wolfwood… ::shakes head to come out of her daze.:: I have not! Besides, Wolfwood's in Texas. (Don't ask.) I just had a bit of writer's block with this one, that's all. And I did update the other story for them. Plus I can't drag my computer with me on an airplane.

So I hope this chapter was worth the wait. Next chapter is going to be lots of fun, I think.

Animeinsomniac – In answer to your question, they will get out of this. I have my own little thought of how to do it. You just have to wait and see. You really don't want me to tell you, do you?

BeccaPatty – What do you mean by how long? Do you mean the story or the entire arc? As for this particular story, I don't know. I have a loose outline in my head of all the things that need to go into the story but it just goes its own way. I mean "Healer" was 97 pages and I didn't think it would be that long. For the whole Nekoyasha arc, if I decide to write all of them, it will be about 6 stories long (and this is story #2). I hope this helps in some way.

Thank you to all my reviewers. Hope you enjoyed this one! Later!


	11. Brotherly Deeds

Disclaimer: I only own this crazy little story and Nekoyasha. The rest of the Inuyasha universe does not belong to me.

A/N: I write two chapters ahead. However chapter 13 is turning out to be uber long and I figured that I would be nice and go ahead and post this for you. Please read the whole chapter.

"Spoken"

__

Thoughts

Chapter 11: Brotherly Deeds

Sesshomaru turned the sword. _How much of its power will I lose if I do this?_

He glanced at Inuyasha. There was uncertainty in the boy's eyes.

Slowly Sesshomaru advanced on his younger brother. He could feel the power rising in Tokijin. It was craving his brother's blood. Sesshomaru was going to give the blood to it. He felt the faint pulse of his other sword. It was as if his father was urging him not to do this. He brushed his fingers along Tensaiga's hilt.

__

I feel you and hear your warning.

Inuayasha saw the determination in his brother's eyes. He half-heartedly lifted his own sword in defense.

Sesshomaru batted the sword away. Fear filled Inuyasha's eyes as the Tetsusaiga clattered to the ground.

Sesshomaru grabbed the front of the firerat robes. Inuyasha tried to claw at his brother, but the look in his eyes chilled the hanyou.

"Trust me," Sesshomaru whispered into Inuyasha's ear before plunging Tokijin in to half-breed's body.

(A/N: I could have been reeeeally evil and had made that the end of last chapter, but I didn't. Please stop throwing rotting vegetables at me. ::ducks:: Just continue reading. Please? ::Ducks a flying tomato::.)

xxxxx

Inuyasha saw his brother coming towards him. Somehow he knew that Sesshomaru was going to kill him.

__

No! Can't let him!

He pulled Tetsusaiga up in front of him. But his hold was not strong. He thought about letting the demon blood control him, but his brother's gaze held him in check. Besides going full demon might mean that he would hurt Kagome or Nekoyasha as well as his friends.

He knew that he should fight back. He swatted at the older dog. A few lines of red appeared on Sesshomaru's cheek.

His brother had grabbed hold of him and whispered words that Inuyasha never thought he'd hear come from his brother's lips, and then suddenly Tokijin was in him. Taking away his life. Laughing as it tasted his blood.

Inuyasha looked into his brother's eyes. "Niichan?" he whispered.

Power soared inside his body. Inuyasha was dimly aware of screaming in his head. It was a moment before he realized the screaming was his own. He was dimly aware that there was a higher pitch to it. Nekoyasha's.

__

Is that Kagome crying for me?

Inuyasha could feel his life fading away. But the demon aura of the sword was fading just as fast.

He felt the evil aura dissipate before he slipped into darkness, Kagome's sobs and Nekoyasha's screams fading away to quiet nothingness.

xxxxx

Outside the piercing screams reached the two children hiding in the shrubs. Shippo shuddered. The female scream was a mournful inhuman call that chilled his demon blood. He could only guess what it was doing to the little girl. She edged closer to him and Shippo wrapped his arms protectively around her.

"What has happened?"

"I don't know, Rin." _But I fear the worse._

xxxxx

Sesshomaru felt the sword die. He withdrew it from Inuyasha and watched as his brother's body fell to the floor.

Nekoyasha's howling had stopped. He glanced up at her. She hung from her binds limply, the only signs of life were the tremors from her silent sobs. The miko had tears falling down her cheeks but she gave him a look of pure hatred.

His glance flicked to the other couple. The slayer stood there in shock. The monk looked at him in a disbelieving state. His eyes were questioning. He was subtly holding the demon slayer back, waiting to see what Sesshomaru would do next.

Naraku's laughter filled the room. It disgusted the demon lord.

__

Let's see if you laugh at my next move.

He sheathed Tokijin and removed Tensaiga. The sword of life pulsed at him. He saw the messengers of the underworld around his brother's body. He swiped at them with the sword and watched as they disintegrated.

He waited.

Inuyasha drew a deep breath. Slowly the hanyou rose to his feet.

Sango squeaked in amazement, alerting the bound girls to the change. Kagome couldn't speak and fresh tears spilled down her face. Nekoyasha looked from one brother to the other. She knew they were going to get out of there now.

Miroku had known that Sesshomaru wouldn't leave his brother dead. At least not in this place. He had been right two years ago, when he had said that Sesshomaru would be a valuable ally.

Inuyasha looked at himself. He felt better than he did just a few minutes ago, before Tokijin had been rammed into him. He looked at his brother.

Sesshomaru stood there looking regal and uncaring. Suddenly Inuyasha understood why his brother had run him through. Tokijin now completely belonged to Sesshomaru.

Inuaysha picked up Tetsusaiga. He glared at Naraku. The evil hanyou's smile had faded.

"We will be taking both of the girls now."

xxxxx

A/N: I know I said that I wouldn't kill Inuyasha, blame it on my muse and evil plot bunnies. But, hey, I brought him back to life. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter. Please review. Reviews make me happy.

Ryguy: There will be fluff. But other things have to happen first. Like certain people have to die and faint and many other things before there is fluff. Just hang in there.

RavenShadow: You're back! ::does little happy dance:: I'm glad you like it so far. I read "Yuureibanashi", but I want you to update "Shikon no Kakera Hunters." Please?

BeccaPatty: While I do write ahead, I am only two chapters ahead. As I said in the beginning a/n the chapter I am working on is reeeeeally long. "I'll come for you" was mostly written before I posted, but that was because I was writing it out by hand, and getting to a computer to type it up was hard for awhile. This one is completely written on the computer. Yeah, I mostly like movie 3 (I probably would have liked it more if the subtitles were better.) It is about their dad and his three (yes 3) swords. And one is a demon sword that wants to take over the world. Plus we learn how old Inuyasha really is. I can't wait for the English version of movie 2 either.

Well that is all for now. Until next chapter!


	12. Power of Three

Disclaimer: They do not belong to me. All I have is the two movies on DVD and a plushie Inuyasha keychain and a Shippo keychain. Only Nekoyasha belongs to me.

"Spoken"

__

Thoughts

/Telepathy/

Chapter 12: Power of Three

Sesshomaru redrew the Tokijin, which now belonged completely to him and pointed it at Naraku. Inuyasha did the same with Tetsusaiga. Miroku and Sango readied themselves for another battle.

As if some silent count down finished, the four of them sprung into action. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru both went for Naraku, however Kagura intercepted Sesshomaru. Miroku found himself fighting Kanna. Sango stared into the soulless eyes of her brother.

It was too close of contact for Inuyasha to use the Wind Scar and any tentacles he cut off seemed to grow back. However he was able to dodge most of Naraku's attacks. Sesshomaru and Kagura were having a deadly dance with each other. Kagura attempting to look like she was fighting for her master when all she wanted to do was rebel and help the other side. Miroku had himself guarded from losing his soul and Sango was trying to stay alive without killing her brother. Truly neither side seemed to be winning.

A lone figure watched from a shadowed corner. She shook her head as she decided that neither side had an advantage. She was going to have to change that. She whispered in to the air.

Kagome's raised her head and she glanced to the shadowed corner.

"I don't know how to do that!" she spoke quietly. Nekoyasha gave her a curious look.

/Of course you do. I know how, and since we are the same, you know as well. After all, you are a miko./

Kagome frowned. She knew her powers were not strong like the one that was before her.

/Do you want Inuyasha to die… again/ the voice whispered in her head.

Kagome shook her head. "No."

It was an old spell. One that only women knew how to cast. It was not one that was passed on, it was just inherently known. There was just one small problem though…

"But how are we going to call them. There is only the two of us." _Well, technically one, but who is keeping count?_

/We have all we need. We just have to convince _her_./

Kagome didn't have to ask who "her" was. She nodded. She raised her finger and pointed it at the figure. The shadowed figure did the same. Kagome felt a jolt of energy as their powers combined. She smiled.

"Nekoyasha," she whispered.

"What?"

"We need your help."

/We can't call them without you./

Nekoyasha shook her head. The voice inside sounded like Kagome's but she could hear a coldness in it.

"Who's we?" she asked.

/Look up./ She did as she was commanded. From the shadows stepped Kikyo.

Nekoyasha gulped. "Call who?"

"You know who," Kagome whispered.

/All women know who./ Kikyo whispered inside her head.

"So use Sango."

"Can't. Fighting." Kagome sounded distant.

/Besides, you are the most logical choice. The demon slayer couldn't handle it./

"I'm not a miko," Nekoyasha protested.

/Doesn't matter./ "You're a healer."

Nekoyasha was starting to become unnerved. Their voices sounded so much alike now. They took turns speaking. She wasn't sure whether Kagome was actually speaking now, or was also inside her head.

"Besides, mikos are healers. It will work."

Nekoyasha shook her head again. "But healers aren't mikos!"

/Healers have their own powers. And besides… you have your own uniqueness./

"You're special."

"/Youkai blood/" the miko soul screamed with two voices.

"And" /you/ "care" /for/ … "/Inuyasha/"

"I am not a part of your soul!" the cat argued.

They spoke together. /You don't have to be. Just willing to call them./

Nekoyasha looked at the battle going on the floor. Her cousins were holding their own but they did not have any advantage. Inuyasha had just dodged yet another tentacle and she could tell he was tiring. It was a stalemate on the floor.

__

We can change it. But at what cost? Does it matter? It is doing something other than just hanging around here doing nothing.

She lifted her head. /_Yes._/

She pointed her fingers at the two mikos and completed the triangle.

I have returned! I was a silly little girl and saved my story to just my hard drive and not on a disk. So for the last three months that I have been in Nashville, my computer has been unhooked. So no way to update my story. I have been working on it on paper though, so I will get those chapters typed up and post again soon.

I have a question for you all. Chapter 13 is about 8 typed pages long… Do you want it all at once, or should I figure out a way to split it up?

Well that is all for now. Until next time!


	13. Deus Ex Machina

Disclaimer: If only I was creative enough to create them on my own… But I only play with ones that others have thought up. However Nekoyasha is mine.

"Spoken"

Thoughts

A/N: This is a really long chapter. (At least by my standards.) And it gets kinda weird. I hope y'all enjoy it.

Chapter 13: Deus Ex Machina

Everyone stopped what they were doing as power surged in the room. Female screams echoed through the air.

While everyone felt what was happening, Miroku was the only one to _see_ it. There was a triangle that cut through the room. From Kikyo to Kagome there was an aura of white. The aura between Kagome and Nekoyasha was blue, and the aura the hanyou and the dead miko shared was red.

Naraku was the first one to recover. He leaped straight at Inuyasha. The dog hanyou broke from his trance to realize that he would not be able to get his sword up in time and there was nowhere for him to run. He braced himself for a killing blow.

But it never came. When Inuyasha opened his eyes Naraku was… floating. The dark haired hanyou seemed to be as confused as everyone else was. Slowly, he began to spin around. The spinning became faster. There was a maniac laugh.

The group looked toward the source of it. Standing there with her hand raised was Nekoyasha. But she was different. Of course she had burn marks on her wrists from where the miasma held her. However, there markings on her face consisting of two black lines both starting at her nose, one going up under her eye and the other slanting down toward her chin. It was mirrored on the other side of her face. (Think whiskers.) In the middle of her forehead was a simple golden star. Her eyes were red with no pupils.

She was grinning at the distress that Naraku was in. She continued to spin him. She was a cat toying with her prey. In her other hand she held a ball of miasma. She fiddled with it while Naraku was spinning.

"Interesting stuff, this miasma. It hurts others though. For no reason other than your own selfish gain," came a voice richer and deeper than Nekoyasha's own.

She flicked her hand and Naraku started flipping head over heels in the air.

"I don't think it could hurt you in this form. So, I'll have to toy with it." Her youki flared and the black purplish ball became infused with red. She looked ready to throw it at him when soft yet stern voice called out.

"Yasha, no!"

The group turned to look behind them. Inuyasha gaped at the woman. It was Kikyo. But like Nekoyasha her eyes glowed an unearthly color without pupils. Except that Kikyo's eyes were white.

"Put him down, now."

Nekoyasha whined. "Ah, Rei, you never let me have any fun!"

"That's because she trying to teach you restraint, Yasha," an even softer voice said.

Kagome with eyes glowing blue walked up to the group. 'Yasha' looked at her.

"Fine," the cat muttered. With that she flung Naraku against the wall where she and Kagome had been.

Kagome sighed. "And I would try to teach you mercy, Yasha."

"Mercy? Mercy!" She took hold of one of Kagome's hand and brought it up to the miko's face. "Do you call this mercy, Nigen?"

Kagome – Nigen – look away.

"That's what I thought," Yasha retorted. She turned her attention back to the dark haired hanyou. He was push back against the wall. She extended her claws and swiped across the air. Naraku let out a scream as four scratches appeared across his chest.

"Yasha!" both mikos cried. She looked back at them. Her tail swished back and forth.

Kikyo – Rei – cleared her throat. "I think we should introduce ourselves, sisters." She turned to the group.

"I am Rei, this is Nigen," she points to Kagome and then Nekoyasha. "And this is Yasha. We represent…"

Miroku interrupted her. "The entities of Sprit, Human, and Demon. But I thought that you were just a myth."

Nigen smiled at him. "No, we are not."

"I am very confused now," Inuyasha muttered.

Miroku started. "Well, it is somewhat complicated to explain…"

Sango interrupted. "When life came into being, it was decided that there should be those that control what happened with that life. Every living thing: plant, animal, human, and demon, was giving a spirit. But the essence of that spirit does not differ from one being to another. That is where the other two come in. Human and Demon. They counter each other such mortal and immortal."

The men were impressed that Sango knew this information. Miroku cleared his throat.

"While the essence of these three is genderless, they tend to take on Female forms, though I am not sure why."

Sango laughed at the houshi. "Because women are the givers of life."

Miroku blushed. "Of course." He bowed to the three.

Nakaru moaned behind them. Yasha flicked her wrist to make sure that he still couldn't move.

"So they counter each other. That makes one good and the other evil?" Inuyasha mused.

Yasha growled. "That is human thinking. There really isn't a good and evil. Humans made it up. Sorry, Nigen."

"I'm not sure I understand," Miroku said.

Yasha sighed. She began wandering through the group. "If a demon kills a human, then humans consider it evil. It doesn't matter if it was done for food or self defense. The truth is we are both good and evil. Some demons care for humans," she sent a look towards Sesshomaru, "or other living things. There are some humans who care nothing for living things. Rei gives the spirit, and Nigen and I take turns on who is going to watch over the life."

"And… hanyous?" Inuyasha questioned.

Yasha stopped at his side. She and Nigen looked at each other. They did a silent discussion on who was going to tell him.

Nigen sighed. "Just because we help create and watch over all creatures does not mean that we can control them. For years we kept humans and demons separate. But those living tend to surprise us." She bit her lip trying to figure out how to proceed. Inuyasha noticed that it was something that Kagome would do. But then again this was not his Kagome.

"When a human and demon first mated, we killed the child. But then we wondered about it. The next one we let live. It was out of curiosity and it mostly worked. He never mated so we never knew how mixed blood would work. We never know what is going to happen when a hanyou is born."

Yasha traced Inuyasha's ear. "There are those that have unearthly beauty and some that don't. And while most hanyous have demon strength, there are a few that are more human. But they – you – are a product of nature."

Inuyasha pointed to Naraku. "What about him?"

Yasha frowned. "_He _was never suppose to happen. My demons should have eaten him alive. I didn't realize that his soul was so corrupted." She shot a glance at Rei, who returned her stare.

Yasha looked down at the miasma in her hand. "This… this is poison." She turned towards Naraku and started stalking him. "You! You have to disrupt the balance of nature around you and in doing so destroy the circle of life that the gods try to create!"

She raised her hands and threw Naraku back against the wall. He moaned. Kagura flinched. Yasha raised her hand to throw the miasma at him.

"Yasha, no!" the other two yelled.

She spun and hissed at them. They just glared at her. She closed her hand and the miasma disintegrated.

Nigen stepped forward. "This is our fault. And we will remedy the situation."

"How?" Miroku questioned.

"By taking away his soul, of course," Rei replied.

Kagura gulped. She slowly edged away from the group. She was a part of Naraku and she didn't want to die. Not now. When she thought she was far enough away she started to run. She only got in three steps before her feet wouldn't move. She looked back to see Yasha shaking her head.

"I control all demons, including you, my dear. Besides I would think that you would like to see this happen."

Rei stepped over to Naraku's body. She lifted her hands.

"No, please," Naraku pleaded. He moaned as his soul was lifted from his body. The center of the ball of light was blue with a red aura surrounding it. His eyes were wide.

Rei held it between her hands and motioned to Nigen. The look-a-like came and took it.

The human girl that now was placing host to the essence of humanity looked at the group. "We can take the soul and contain it, but it is you who must destroy the body."

"Why must the body be destroyed?" Sango asked.

Nigen bit her lip again. "The two are still connected. If for some reason the soul escapes our grasp, it will go straight back to the body."

"So without a body, it would take longer for the soul to find a suitable host and in that time you would be able to contain it," Miroku concluded.

Nigen smiled. "Exactly."

Miroku continued. "So what are you going to do with the soul?"

Yasha's eyes lit up. "Play with it of course!" She went over to where Nigen was standing and exposed one claw. She dragged it down the soul. Naraku's body screamed. Kagura noticed with relief that she did not feel a thing.

Nigen pulled the soul away from her sister. In doing so, the claw raked across it even more, making the body thrash. Sesshomaru allowed a small smirk to pass his lips at the evil creature's displeasure. Yasha noticed that and slinked over to where the demon lord stood.

She rubbed her body up against him. He inhaled sharply. Yasha smiled up at him.

"That's what I thought," she purred. "I did well with you. Purrrfect." She stroked the back of her hand against his cheek. "You find this one very appealing," she whispered.

Sesshomaru took a step back from the demon. "No, I don't."

She chuckled. "You're just not willing to admit it. But, I'm sure that one day…" She stopped and walked away from him.

It took the dog demon a moment to regain his composure. He motioned toward the shell of Naraku. "How do we dispose of him?"

Inuyasha inhaled deeply. He wanted to do it himself. But he knew that Naraku had hurt others more so than he had the inuhanyou. He glanced at the girl holding the soul.

If not for him, I would never have found Kagome.

He closed his eyes. "I think the honor belongs to Miroku and Sango," he said quietly.

The two humans and his brother looked at him. "He has hurt them the most and has stolen the most from them." Inuyasha looked at his brother. "Our wounds are inconsequential compared to the tortures these two have endured by him."

Sesshomaru thought about it. He was impressed. In a way his brother was right. Naraku hadn't killed anyone that he cared about.

He nodded and took a step back. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.

"Might I see that lovely weapon of yours, my dear Sango," Miroku offered.

She slowly handed over the Hiraikotsu to the monk. Slowly he added various sutras to the entirety of the weapon. He closed his eyes and quickly muttered the prayer.

He handed it back to the woman. "There that should do it."

Sango nodded. She threw it at the creature that had made her life and the life of those she cared about a living hell for the last three years. The large bone boomerang flew true to its target and cleaved Naraku's body in half. The demons that split from the form were taken care by the holy powers of the monk.

After a moment all that was left of the creature was a few ashes.

Kagura stood shock still. There was nothing left now of her master. Instinctively her hands went to her chest. She could feel her heart beating. She had been freed from him. She smiled slightly, but it faded quickly as she remembered that the essence of demons was still there. She glanced back at her sister and the boy that Naraku used as his puppet.

Kohaku's eyes cleared. He looked around wildly, like he didn't know where he was. He looked at Sango. Pain filled his eyes and his breathing became faster as his memories came at him. Sango reached out for her brother, but he backed away.

Nigen went over to the boy. He took a step back from the girl. Holding the soul in one hand, she reached out and touched the boy's forehead with the other. Blue light trailed from her fingertips to his brow.

"Sleep," she whispered.

His eyes slowly closed. He began to fall but Sango rushed forward and caught him. Miroku joined her to help.

"Well, now that Naraku is dead," Inuyasha pointed to the hanyou's offspring, "what do we do with them?"

Yasha sighed. "I guess I get to take care of them."

"Not so fast, sister," Rei said. She walked over to Kanna and knelt before the white haired girl. Rei searched her eyes and then looked at the mirror.

Touching the mirror, the miko hosting an eternal entity softly spoke. "Release."

All the souls that the mirror contained were released to make their way home.

Rei stood up. "This girl has no soul, and therefore is not yours, Yasha. I will take her with us, and we'll see about that mirror of hers."

Yasha nodded. Rei looked up at the other sister. "Time for us to be going, Nigen."

The other miko form shook her head. "We can't leave them like this, Rei!"

Rei closed her eyes. "You're right." She turned to Inuyasha. "These two share a soul. We can not allow it to continue. One the girls must die. It is not up to us to decide. You are their friends and would know the best, so you get to choose."

Inuyasha gulped. _How can I choose between them?_

Miroku spoke up. "In case you haven't noticed, one of them is made of clay, while the other one is flesh and bone."

Rei's gaze never left Inuyasha. "The one that you choose will be made flesh and bone. Do not worry about the other one. There will be no blood on your hands, as the one to die will just be of clay.

Inuyasha's heart sped up. _Kikyo could be alive again? But what about Kagome?_ All he could do was mutely nod his understanding.

Rei looked at the cat. "Yasha, clean up the rest. We'll see you soon." With that the two mikos closed their eyes. There was a faint shimmer around them with Kanna and Naraku's removed soul fading away.

"What did she mean by clean up?" Sango asked.

Yasha went over to the monk. "This." She lifted Miroku's right hand and removed the prayer beads from around it. Winds picked up in the room. She phased her hand into his and gently lifted the black hole from his palm. Miroku watched with wide eyes as his Air Void hovered above her hand. Slowly she closed her hand until it was condensed into something very small. She mumbled something and it vanished.

Miroku stared in awe at his hand for a moment. He turned to Sango.

"Sango…"

She put a finger to his lips. "We will talk about it later, Miroku-sama."

Yasha went over to Kagura. The wind mistress looked at her.

"You are free now. I have two choices of what to do with you. One: I can take you back with me to spirit world. But I think that you would feel trapped there as well. My other option is to let you stay here."

Kagura nodded her head. Yasha raised her finger.

"My condition is that you stay away from this group. If I hear of you bothering them in any way, you will have my wrath to deal with."

Kagura bit her lip. "I'll stay away from them. If I could have made my own choices, I wouldn't have bothered them anyway."

Yasha stared straight into her eyes. "Good." She snapped her fingers. "Now leave."

Kagura did not have to be told twice. She left the room quickly. The group stood there in shock. Yasha shrugged. She stood back from them.

"What have you not done yet?" Miroku queried when it looked like the entity wasn't leaving.

She sighed. "I have to wait until there is only one body to make sure that the soul is whole and complete. Neither Nigen or Rei could do that while inhabiting the bodies." She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow to Inuyasha.

The hanyou looked to his friends.

Sango shook her head. "We can't advise you, because we are partial to one of them."

Inuyasha's glance flitted to his brother.

"I have no say either way," was the reply.

Inuyasha turned back to the two mikos.

They look so much alike. How can I choose? If I choose Kagome, I am killing Kikyo all over again. However, Kagome won't have a chance to live out her life if I give Kikyo a second shot. They both love me, right?

Kagome wants you to be happy. Kikyo only wants to drag you to hell with her.

But if the soul is whole, will Kikyo still want that?

You never trusted Kikyo, and she never really trusted you. She was in love with the thought of loving you. She wanted you to change. To become human.

Kagome never asked that of you. She loves you.

Inuyasha blinked at his own internal dialogue. He closed his eyes as he came to a startling realization (at least mentally as his heart had already made its decision two years prior).

I love Kagome.

Inhaling deeply he faced the older of the two mikos.

"Be at peace, Kikyo," he whispered.

He plunged his hand straight through her chest. He half expected to feel soft skin, warm blood, her heart. Instead all he felt was the cold dirt that collapse around his hand as the body crumbled to the earth that it had been made of.

Inuyasha stared at it for a moment until a soft voice broke his reverie.

"Inuyasha?"

He turned to face the other girl. Kagome didn't look so well. She had a blue aura around her. She looked lost and confused.

"Inuyasha, I feel –"

She fainted. Inuyasha caught her before she hit the ground.

"Kagome?"

He repositioned the girl in his arms. He could hear her heart beating and felt the steady rise and fall of her breathing. She was still alive and had no injuries that he could see.

Yasha looked at the couple. She sauntered over to Sesshomaru. Her tail flicked against his legs. She stood on her tiptoes to rub her head against his chin. Her cheek brushed his as she whispered, "Just remember, there will come a day when you won't fight it."

Sesshomaru growled at her. She laughed airily as she took a step back.

Addressing the group, "Well, my work here is done. Sayonara!" She waved as she glowed red for a moment. When the light had faded, blue eyes gazed over the group coming to rest on Sesshomaru.

She inhaled sharply. "Oh, gods!" was all she could mutter before her eyes rolled back and she collapsed.

Nekoyasha never hit the ground. With lightening quick reflexes, the demon lord caught his cousin.

Lifting her up he said, "I think it best that we leave here."

The others mutely nodded.

xxxxx

A/N: Um … yeah. Review, please? Tell me what you thought of this chapter. I was kinda nervous about posting it because it takes such an odd direction.

The chapter title "Deus Ex Machina" is taken from Greek theatre. It refers to the end of most Greek plays when the gods come in and clean up the mess. I thought it was appropriate for this chapter.

Well, Narku's gone. But now we have three people in comas. And the jewel is not complete yet. So more story to come.

Arkynox: Can you read my mind or something? Either that or we were separated at birth. You seem to know how my story is going to run. Most of your guesses have been right. Go you!


	14. Travelling Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. I am not making any money of this. However, Nekoyasha is mine… all mine.

Chapter 14: Travelling Arrangements

Rin had fallen asleep in Shippo's arms. He wanted to know what was going on in the castle. After that chilling scream they had heard another set of screams. If his demon ears were right, one of them had been Kagome's. He really didn't want to think that he had lost the girl that had become almost like a mother to him. He blocked the tears that threatened to fall. His hopes had fallen when he saw Kagura flee the scene. Luckily Rin was asleep by that time.

He had all his senses on alert. After awhile, a welcome smell greeted his nose. Gently readjusting the sleeping girl, he peeked from their hiding place. His spirits rose as he saw the forms of his friends and Inuyasha's brother.

Gently he woke the little girl.

She blinked the sleep from her eyes. "Is Sesshomaru-sama here yet?" she questioned.

Shippo smiled at her. "He is on his way."

The footsteps came to their shrub and stopped.

"It's alright, kids. You can come out," came the sound of Miroku's voice. Shippo thought that it sounded a little strained.

Shippo gasped at the sight that greeted him. The group was tattered, torn, and bloodied. Sango was carrying Kohaku in her arms; Sesshomaru held an unconscious Nekoyasha; and Kagome was being held by Inuyasha, who looked like he wasn't going to let anyone near her.

Shippo gulped. Looking at Miroku he asked, "Are they dead?"

Miroku shook his head. He managed a small smile. "No, we won, Shippo. Naraku is dead. Plus we have this." He opened his hand. Resting there was an almost completed Shikon jewel. Shippo noticed that it was his right hand. The one that should have had the Air Void in it.

Shippo leaped onto the monk. "You're no longer have a curse?"

"That's right."

Rin had wondered over to her guardian. "Is she alright?"

Sesshomrau peered at her. "She is just sleeping, Rin."

The little girl nodded.

"Might I ask how we are going to get to a place were we can look after the girls and Sango's brother? It is a long way from Kaede's or the Southern Lands," Miroku mentioned.

"Kirara can only hold about four of us." She looked at Miroku and the demon lord. "Sorry."

Miroku smiled at her. "It is okay. I don't mind walking. Shippo is welcomed to ride on my shoulder. It looks like I'll also be the one to carry Kagome's backpack." He leaned down and picked up the monstrous yellow thing.

"Feh. Let the kids and the monk ride with you. I can carry Kagome just fine," Inuyasha retorted. "Besides Sesshomaru and I can keep up with Kirara. The monk can't."

Sango looked slightly worried. "Can you keep Kagome from bouncing around while you run, Inuyasha?"

"Feh. Of course I can. She just fainted. There is no injuries or blood that I can smell," Inuyasha retorted.

Sesshomaru was ignoring their bickering. There was an interesting smell in the air.

How did he find me? The Demon Lord thought.

A few moments later, Sesshomaru's dragon landed in the clearing taking the group by surprise.

Of course the surprise was the carriage attached to the dragon. Jaken peered down from the driver's seat.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I am glad that I found you whole. I wasn't sure how the battle would end, or in what shape the Lady would be in, so I brought the carriage along."

Sesshomaru nodded at his vassal as he made his way over to the door and opened it. He turned to the group.

"Get in. It is large enough for all of us."

Inuyasha cocked his eyebrow as Jaken yelled, "Lord Sesshomaru?"

Inuyasha asked, "Where are we going?"

Sesshomaru stared back at his brother. "Home."

"No," was the reply.

The brothers stared intently at each other. They stayed that way until Miroku cleared his throat.

"Sesshomaru, while Nekoyasha might be comfortable waking up in your home, I'm not sure that the other two would be. Not to mention that the rest of us would be uncomfortable as well. Surely you would not want a miko waking up confused by her surroundings and trying to purify everything. Plus it would not be a good idea for a demon slayer to wake up in the home of a demon." Miroku hoped he sounded convincing.

Sesshomaru could see the monk's reasoning. However, he was not too keen on the idea of staying at the old miko's hut.

Inuyasha could see his brother debating. "Feh. Just drop us off at Kaede's and then you can go on your way."

Sesshomaru noticed that Inuyasha did not say anything about where Nekoyasha would be staying. He nodded.

Sesshomaru entered the carriage first. Rin was quick on his heels. Inuyasha let his friends enter before he did.

That proved to be a mistake as the only space left was on the same side as Sesshomaru. At least his older brother was all the way across the carriage. He had Nekoyasha propped against him with her legs extended on the seat.

Inuyasha sat down beside the girl's feet, just barely touching them. He positioned Kagome in a similar way that Sesshomaru had positioned Nekoyasha. Inuyasha ran his hand through the miko's hair.

Across from him, Miroku leaned against the side of the carriage holding Sango as she cradled her younger brother. Kirara lay on Kohaku's lap. Shippo and Rin sat on that side as well.

The ride home was mostly quiet and uneventful. Shippo introduced Rin to his crayons and they spent most of the ride coloring.

The adults were lost in their own thoughts.

Only once was the quiet interrupted. Kohaku sat up and looked around wildly. His eyes had a vacant stare to them. Sango put her hand out to him. He looked over to where Kagome lay and then passed right back out. Everyone was at a lost.

The carriage landed on the outskirts of the village in Inuyasha's forest.

The weary group exited. Inuyasha emerged first, clutching Kagome to his chest. Sango and Miroku exited next with the monk carrying Kohaku. Shippo and Rin followed after. Sesshomaru was the last to leave. He held the cat close to him.

Jaken looked down from his perch. "Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Leave, Jaken," dismissed the demon lord

"But Lord Sesshomaru… You don't mean to stay with them?" the little toad whined.

The group stopped. Inuyasha bristled at the connotation. The rest group looked at the Demon Lord silently.

Without looking back, Sesshomaru asked, "Are you questioning me, Jaken?"

"Of-of course not, my Lord," Jaken stuttered.

"Good." He shifted the woman in his arms. "She stays. If I am become uncomfortable, I will leave," was his reply. He started walking towards the village.

Jaken was not fond of this, but nodded and guided An and Un into the sky. Some days he just didn't understand his master.

xxxxx

A/N: Hello all! I know that it has been awhile since I updated. I recently found myself with a pretty nasty writer's block (at least where this story was concerned). I just couldn't seem to get into Inuyasha's head.

Nekoyasha: That's because you have been cheating on him with a gunslinger, a priest, I don't know how many immortals and now you have added alchemists to mix? I have to wonder about you sometimes.

Catleana: (Ignoring the feline) But I managed to get around it. I now have a new job. In the world of Retail, which is something I haven't done before. It's… interesting.

To all my reviewers, I love you guys. Reviews make me happy, so please click on the little box and let me know what you think. Thanks!

Henrika – We'll have to wait and see.

Ryguy – Umm… you can't have fluff with unconscious people. Plus the title is "Choices" plural. Don't worry, there will be fluff… eventually.

Arkynox – There was someone who knew the reason for why Neko was sad in Kagome's time… Ummm… I can't tell you, it'll ruin the story if I do.

Depth-orca - :blush: Thanks! I hope that this chapter did not disappoint you.

RavenShadow – Hey! I'm glad you liked it. I know it might have been a little far-fetched but it turned out quite well.


	15. Over the River, And Through The Woods

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or his travelling companions or his brother. Only Nekoyasha is mine and she is still asleep.

"Spoken"

__

Thoughts

Chapter 15: Over the River, and Through the Woods (To Kaede's We Will Go)

Inuyasha lead the way to Kaede's village. Miroku walked beside him, but they did not speak, as each man was lost in his own thoughts.

Rin and Shippo followed behind the two men. Every so often Rin would pick some flowers for the chain she was making.

Sango toted Kagome's backpack since Miroku was carrying her brother. She found that she had drifted to the back of the group and was walking by Sesshomaru. There were a couple of reasons she could come up with for this behavior in her mind.

To be a guide in case he gets separated… But I guess he could smell our trail. To protect him since his arms are full. She frowned at the thought. _Miroku and Inuyasha have their arms full, too. Plus Sesshomaru is used to fighting with one arm._

So the townsfolk won't attack him. With one of us back here, they'll know he's not a threat.

Satisfied with that thought she stole a glance at the demon lord.

__

He looks like he could use a friend. Is that why I am back here? … To give him the comfort of another person?

The group passed silently through the village. However the townsfolk were not so quiet about their little ensemble. Their voices reached the group's ears.

"They're back!"

"Why is Inuyasha carrying Kagome?"

"Why is there a youkai with them?"

"Surely he isn't going to Kaede's with them!"

"Well, he is carrying a woman…"

"And he does bear a resemblance to Inuyasha…"

xxxxx

The group entered Kaede's hut as silently as they had walked through the village.

The old miko knew something was wrong when Inuyasha didn't gripe at her. She turned to face them and was unprepared for the sight that greeted her.

Both Inuyasha and Miroku stood before her solemnly, each holding a body in his arms. The old woman took a moment to study them before turning to get some blankets and headrests.

"What has happened to ye?" she asked as she and Sango began making the pallets.

Miroku answered, "We fought Naraku and won." He paused and looked at the boy in his arms and at Inuyasha gently laying Kagome on a pallet.

"But at a terrible price. Both Kagome and Nekoyasha…" He stopped. "Strange, I thought Sesshomaru was right behind us."

Inuyasha looked up at the door. Sesshomaru stood just outside.

The younger dog sighed. "You can come in, you know."

The youkai's eyes shot toward Inuyasha. "I can't. Besides, this is not your house to invite me into."

His glance went to the old miko. She held his eyes for a long while. Finally she looked at the woman in his arms.

Sighing she said, "Lord Sesshomaru, as long as that girl in your arms is here, you are welcomed.

The youkai lord bowed his head. He noticed her wording, but chose not to comment on it.

He silently entered and laid his cousin next to Inuyasha's miko.

He settled himself against the wall next to his younger brother. Rin got up and softly sat by her guardian.

Kaede took in the silence among the group. She was surprised that the brothers weren't arguing. They both seemed concerned for the girl(s) on the floor and had put their dislike for each other on hold.

While she prepared dinner for the group, Miroku filled her in on all that had happened. Kaede was glad that her sister had finally been put to rest.

She handed out the bowls of food. Lord Sesshomaru respectfully declined the meal, although he sipped on a cup of tea. The old miko noticed that only the two children seemed to have any sort of appetite. The monk only picked at it. Sango and Inuyasha just moved it around their bowls.

Afterwards Sango and Rin helped Kaede clean up.

Sesshomaru got up and began pacing. He stopped in front of the door. He looked out for a long time. He remained mostly still but Inuyasha could tell that his brother was restless.

"Just don't kill the villagers or their livestock and you'll be fine. I think some lower class demons have invaded my forest," Inuyasha stated.

Sesshomaru glanced back at his younger brother. Inuyasha wasn't even looking at him. His gaze was focused on the two sleeping girls.

Sesshomaru's glance went to Nekoyasha and then to Rin before he turned back to the door.

"I won't be far," he said.

"She'll be safe here," Inuyasha replied.

Sesshomaru inclined his head slightly before stepping fully into the night. He was gone before the curtain resettled.

Miroku noticed that Inuyasha didn't glance up as his brother left, but he didn't seem to relax any either. The hanyou sat with his sword propped in its usual position against his shoulder keeping sentinel over the girls.

Shippo and Rin were getting ready for bed. Shippo seemed to have trouble figuring out where to sleep. He was used to sleeping with Kagome, but with the miko in a coma, he wasn't sure who to be near. Rin laid down near Inuyasha. The hanyou's eyes flicked to the little girl, but he said nothing. She paid no mind to him as she got comfortable. A grin found its way to Shippo's face and he joined the girl near Inuyasha.

Sango let a small smile slip at the children. It was only for a fleeting moment and then she went back to preparing for her own night of sentry duty over her brother.

Miroku planned to keep her company, but there was something he needed to do first.

"Kaede-sama, may I have a word with you?"

The old miko nodded and they made their way outside. Inuyasha's eyes followed them to the door.

Once outside, the monk turned to her. He withdrew a small sack from his robes.

He spoke as he placed it the priestess's hands, "These are Kikyo's remains. I thought you might want to return them to her grave."

Kaede nodded. Miroku looked past her to the hut. "I recommend that you wait though. I believe Kagome-sama would want to be present for it."

"I agree with ye. Thank ye for bringing my sister home."

Miroku bowed. Suddenly a yelp issued from inside. Both the monk and miko rushed back in.

Inuyasha had risen to his feet. Kohaku had sat up. His eyes were wide but blank. Confused noises issued from him. Sango had her arms around him speaking soothingly to the boy. Miroku raced to her side. After a moment the boy's eyes closed and he fell back to the floor.

The episode had Sango shaking. Miroku wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

__

It's going to be a long night. He thought.

xxxxx

A/N: My internet died a horrible gruesome death. I was without it for a month. It was driving me crazy. At least I write a little bit here and there at work. Chapter 17 isn't quite finished yet, but I figured it was time to update.

Of course there is work. I have also been going out with friends. Made a new one. He pays for everything. It's kinda nice. Well that's all for now.


	16. Lonliness Fears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or his travelling companions or brother. However Nekoyasha and her grandchildren are mine.

A/N: This chapter has citrus hints but nothing more than what I have posted before.

Chapter 16: Lonely Fears

It had been three days since Naraku's demise, and neither of thegirls nor Kohaku had awaken yet. However the boy had several episodes where he sat up and had called out. His eyes had been open, but there was a vacant stare to them.

Sango hadn't slept in that time. Miroku knew the lack of sleep and her worry for her brother were taking their toll. She hadn't even left Kaede's. He hoped to get her out of the house for a few hours.

Since there was not much more she could do for the group, Kaede had left to care for a villager. Shippo took Rin and they were staying with one of the village children.

That left Inuyasha in the hut with them. Miroku knew that his friend was also suffering. The hanyou'scontrol was slipping due to Kagome being unconscious and there was nothing he could do about it. Miroku sighed. He hated to leave the man alone, but nothing would get him to leave Kagome's or Nekoyasha's side. Besides, Inuyasha was fully capable of taking care of himself. He was in a friendly village. Plus Sesshomaru came in and out every so often.

Miroku helped Sango to her feet. She put up no resistance to him. She began to question him, but her eyes held a far away look. Miroku shook his head as he placed a finger to her lips.

He looked at Inuyasha. "Will you be alright for a few hours?"

Inuyasha looked up at the monk. Miroku didn't miss seeing the pain in his eyes. Slowly the hanyou nodded.

The monk nodded his head in return. He slowly guided Sango outside, stopping only to pick up a bundle.

Miroku and Sango quietly made their way to the river. The sun had just set, so most of the villagers were heading back home in the twilight.

Miroku lit a few lanterns.

"Houshi-sama?" Sango questioned softly.

He looked up and gave her a smile. "I know it is not a hot spring, but I thought a bath might make you feel better."

Sango sighed. "Houshi-sama, I don't need – "

Miroku placed a finger to her lips. "Yes, you do. You haven't slept in three days and you've barely eaten. I know you are worried about your brother, but I am concerned about you."

She stood there looking at him. "Are you going to stand guard while I bathe?"

He shook his head. "Actually I thought we could bathe together."

As she stood there in shock, Miroku opened the bundle. When he stood, he was holding two pieces of cloth.

He tossed her the light green one. She looked down at it, noting that it was one of the saris that Nekoyasha had given tem.

Nekoyasha. Right now the healer is in need of healing herself. She is lying next to Kagome, both unconscious. As is Kohaku… my brother.

Silent tears made their way down her face. She looked up and saw that Miroku was nowhere in sight.

Panic and fear gripped her heart. "Miroku?" She called out, her voice catching.

How could he leave me alone? I am almost defenseless. Where is he?

Her breathing became erratic. "Miroku?" she called louder.

Said monk emerged from behind a tree wearing an indigo sari around his waist. He had heard the fear in her voice.

He noticed that she hadn't changed, but he dismissed that quickly as he took in the rest of her. Her breathing was quick, and there were tears streaming down her face. She was also shaking. Violently.

"Sango, what's wrong?" he asked as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You left me," she mumbled into his neck.

"I'm sorry. I thought that you might want some privacy to change."

She pulled back slightly. "Oh."

He let go of her and stepped back.

"I won't be far." He turned to leave.

Her hand on his arm stopped him. He looked into her eyes. There was fear… and loneliness.

He closed his eyes and inhaled slowly. After he opened them, he took the sari away from Sango.

"Turn around," he instructed.

He halfway expected her to laugh in his face. Or slap him. He did not expect her to do as he requested.

Her back was to him. He had her complete trust, which scared him to no end. He knew that the last three days had been rough on her. He could probably grope her now and she wouldn't slap him.

He took a step forward. He draped the sari over his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Miroku reached out and undid the bow of green top skirt. After it was off, he gently folded it and laid it near his own clothes.

Miroku slowly put hid arms around the woman, looking for the ties of her outfit. He was relying more upon his hands than his eyes. After untying them his hands went to her shoulders and began removing her travelling robes.

He was surprised to feel bare skin instead of the slayer uniform she usually wore underneath.

Sango now stood before him, nude, with her back facing him. She had yet to say anything, but at least she wasn't shaking anymore.

Pulling the sari from his shoulder, he unfolded it. Drawing upon his training as a monk to not give into temptation, he once again put his arms around her. The bare skin of her back brushed against his uncovered chest. Miroku gulped as he wrapped the sari around her. When he was finished, he placed a kiss on her neck and followed it with a sigh of relief.

After removing her hair tie, he bent to gather the bath supplies. He took her hand and led her to the river.

As he washed her hair, it was almost reminiscent of two years prior. _Except this is not a hot spring. There are no laughing children. And Kagome and Nekoyasha are…_

Miroku shook his head as he poured the water over Sango to wash the soap away. He would not let his thoughts depress him, especially since he needed to be strong for the love of his life.

They bathed in silence, and finished quickly due to the water's chill. Miroku noticed that she stayed close to him.

After they emerged from the water, Sango accepted the towel that he handed her. She grabbed his arm as he turned to leave. He looked back at her questioningly and she shook her head. He blinked at her and then slowly nodded his head.

Again he turned his back to her, but he this time he did not leave her presence.

Sango turned just enough so she could see him from the corner of her eye. She wasn't afraid that the monk would do anything inappropriate, she just didn't want to be left alone.

She quickly removed the wet sari and wrapped the big fluffy towel around herself. Glancing at Miroku, she saw that he still had his back to her. She stepped over and lightly touched his shoulder.

Miroku turned at the touch. He was shocked when Sango wrapped her arms around him. Cautiously he put his own arms around her and held the girl even closer. Her body trembled as soft sobs came from her. Miroku felt her tears fall onto his shoulder. He gently ran his fingers through her hair.

After a few moments her shivers stopped and she loosened her hold on him. He let go of her and took her hand.

Quickly he laid out a blanket for them. He slowly seated himself, pulling her gently down with him. Miroku put his arms around her and held her close.

Sango rested her head on the monk's shoulder. She found her hand making lazy patterns across his chest.

His body is so warm, and his heartbeat is strong. He is here with me now, and no longer has to worry about his curse. She stiffened slightly. _He no longer needs an heir to carry on the curse. What if he doesn't want me? My brother and my best friend may not wake up. It would kill me if he decided to leave too._

She stiffened slightly. 

Sango looked up at him. He was watching her.

She leaned up and kissed him. Miroku was shocked, but he didn't pull away. Encouraged, Sango deepened the kiss.

Miroku relaxed into it. He carded his hands through her hair. His other hand ghosted over her arm. This was what he wanted, but something was off. He couldn't quite place it.

He felt the girl climb on top of him. Her kiss became hungry and needful. His heart hammered in his chest and he wanted to respond with his own need and desire. Both his hands ghosted along her nude form.

This is not right! Sango is not normally like this! Pay attention you idiot! His mind screamed at him.

Miroku inwardly sighed. It was then that he felt Sango's hands… They were struggling to undo the towel around his waist.

His eyes snapped open to reveal what his hands already knew. Sango had already discarded her towel.

Miroku broke the kiss, and gently pushed her off of him. He took a good look at her. Her eyes were filled with pain, fear, sadness, and… rejection.

"You don't want me?" she questioned softly.

He sighed. He cupped her cheek. "Of course I do. Sango, you have no idea how much I want you. But I am concerned that you don't want me."

Sango opened her mouth to object, but the monk placed a finger to her lips.

He continued, "Your emotions are stretched to their limits due to what has happened in the last week. You don't know what is going to happen to your friends… your family, and it's killing you.

"You wish to be with me because you know that I'm real and you need to feel alive. I don't want you to wake up tomorrow, or even weeks down the road and realize that you made a mistake by sleeping with me."

He smiled. "Besides, I want the first time we make love to be special. Because both of us want to, not because one of us feels the need to."

Sango's lower lip trembled. She leaned into the hand cupping her face.

"You won't leave me?" she asked softly.

Miroku pulled her close. "I will always be by your side. Even when your brother awakens and you go back to the demon slayer's village. I'll help you build it back to the way it was. And I'll stay as the village monk, even if you decide that you don't love me."

Sango wrapped her arms around him and cried into his shoulder.

Miroku laid them down. He slowly removed his own towel. Cuddling close to the girl, he pulled one of his robes over them to keep away the chill.

He carded his hands through her hair and rubbed her back as she cried herself to sleep.

xxxxx

A/N: So life in general has been quite interesting. For about a month and a half I was the only book person where I worked. And I have been working crazy hours. Have a new boyfriend… very exciting. So basically I haven't had a lot of time to type on the computer. I am very weird about writing on paper. Sometimes it works for me and sometimes it doesn't.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know it's back to Miroku/Sango fluff, but hey, the other two females are still in comas. And this is soooo not a yoai story… (although there is nothing wrong with those and I do enjoy reading them on occasion…) So until next time…


	17. New Moon Night

Disclaimer: Inuyasha and company does not belong to me. Only Nekoyasha.

"Spoken"

_/Thoughts/_

Chapter 17: New Moon Night

Inuyasha watched the couple leave. That left him alone in the hut with the three unconscious people. He glanced outside at the setting sun, Miroku had forgotten in his concern for Sango. Tonight was the night of the new moon. He shrugged it off. Hopefully Sesshomaru wouldn't come in this evening.

The sound of their heartbeats became softer and softer until he couldn't hear anymore. Inuyasha shook his head as he noticed his human nails. The temperature was more noticeable. There seemed to be a slight chill in the air. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kohaku shiver. Inuyasha got up and stoked the fire. It helped a little.

Closer inspection showed that the boy had kicked his blanket off. Inuyasha covered him back up. Kohaku still shivered. Inuyasha put another blanket over him. 

Inuyasha turned his attention to his girls. If the boy was cold, then they should be as well. However they showed no signs of it. Neither girl shivered. Hell, neither one did anything except just lay there. They barely breathed. Where Kohaku tossed and turned in his sleep, the girls were still.

Inuyasha collected more blankets. In her human form, Nekoyasha would require more warmth even if she didn't show it.

After adding the additional covers, Inuyasha knelt by his cousin. He gently brushed the raven-hair from her face.

"I'm sorry. I should have never drawn you into this," he whispered softly.

Nekoyasha continued to lie there. Inuyasha wasn't expecting an answer anyway.

He turned to Kagome. He ran his fingers though her hair and closed his eyes. 

"Come back to me, Kagome. I don't know what to do without you." He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He sighed and took up his position once again. He became lost in thought.

/_This is all my fault. Those I care about suffer because of me. If I hadn't fallen in love with Kikyo..._

/No, that's not right... Something would have happened no matter what. Perhaps it has something to do with me? Those that associate with me always seem to have bad things happen to them.

/No... Sango, Miroku, and Shippo all had problems before meeting me./

He looked again at Kagome. _/I promised to protect you. And yet it feels like I haven't done a very good job with it. Kikyo was murdered, and I went to steal the Shikon jewel. The list that has kidnapped you is longer than it should have been. Yeah, I've done a wonderful job protecting you./  
_  
Hot tears begin to roll down his face. He didn't even care. After all, he was alone on his human night. He was allowed to be a little weak.

/_Now I may have lost both Kikyo and Kagome./_ His heart froze. /_If their souls are together, what will I do if it is Kikyo that wakes up? Or if Kagome remembers everything that Kikyo does? I couldn't bear to see that distrust in her eyes._ /

The tears started falling harder. He bowed his head to his knees. So lost in his grief, he didn't notice the figure in the doorway.

Sesshomaru was doing a nightly round. Surprisingly all was quiet. Of course, the fact that he had hunted every night for the last three nights might have been a reason. But there was something else nagging at him. He looked up at the night sky. The stars were shining brightly. He narrowed his eyes. They were too bright. The only reason they could be that bright was if… there was no moon.

Sesshomaru frowned. That meant they were human tonight. He told himself that he was not concerned for Inuyasha, but Nekoyasha was under his protection.

He quickly made his way to the miko's hut. Outside the entrance he sniffed. In side were four humans. That meant the monk and his demon slayer weren't there. The demon lord growled softly. They had left _his_ brother alone… on a new moon night.

He also smelled the stench of salt water. Someone was crying.

The silver-haired demon silently pulled aside the door flap. The firelight illuminated the three figures on the floor and a figure huddled against the wall.

He was crying softly. Only the tremors showed the boy's sobs to the observer. Sesshomaru could remember when his brother's sobs could be heard a mile away.

The older dog stalked over and sat by the tearful human. Inuyasha still did not acknowledge his presence.

After a few moments, the silver-haired man rose and went to one of the girls. He knelt by the human cat. Gently he reached out and ran his claws through her hair. He noticed the sobbing had stopped.

Sesshomaru looked up into a pair of violet eyes. It had been years since he had seen those eyes.

Inuyasha sniffled, but made no move to dry his eyes.

"Are you here to kill me?" the young man asked softly.

"Not tonight," came the response. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him. The demon lord sighed. "Inuyasha, I have always known about new moon nights. You did live with me once. I haven't sought you out, because defeating you on those nights would pose no challenge." He looked down at the sleeping girls. "Besides, if I was to kill you now, these girls would make sure I wouldn't see another day when they awoke."

Inuyasha turned his head away from his brother. Sesshomaru knew that fresh tears were streaming down his face by the smell.

Inuyasha was not known to cry. The older demon could only think of a few times even as a child. Of course those were when his parents had died.

He went to sit by his younger brother. There was silence between them for several moments.

Finally he softly said, "You should sleep."

"I don't sleep on human nights," came the mumbled reply.

"You haven't slept in the last three days."

"So?"

Sesshomaru calmed himself. "If anything happens, you are not going to fight well if you haven't rested."

Inuyasha turned to look at his brother.

"You can sleep without fear. You are in a miko's home in a village that accepts you. Sleep." As an afterthought he added, "I will watch over the girls and will wake you if anything happens."

Inuyasha stared at his brother for a long while.

Finally the Demon Lord heard Inuyasha's breathing even out. As the boy slept, his hand slipped to rest on Sesshomaru's fluff. The older dog glanced down.

He had grown accustomed to Rin doing this. And, if he let himself remember, Inuyasha had done the same thing years ago.

Over the next couple of hours, the human boy moved closer to his demon brother and cuddled more into the fluff. Sesshomaru knew he ought to push the boy away, but as long as there was no one to see, he allowed it. It reminded him of more innocent times. Besides, the Demon Lord enjoyed the calm silence in the hut.

Unfortunately, his reverie came to an end with a figure coming through the door. He tensed ready to attack.

xxxxx

Miroku lazily opened his eyes. He sighed in contentment as he felt Sango's body press against his. He was glad that she was finally getting a well-deserved rest. He watched the stars twinkle.

_/They seem unusually bright tonight. I guess the moon must be behind a cloud…/_His eyes widened. /_Oh, Buddha! It's a moonless night! That means… Inuyasha is human!/_

He looked at Sango. Miroku knew they needed to go back, but he was reluctant to wake her.

Quickly he rose and dressed. Not wanting to rouse the slumbering girl, he wrapped her in the blanket. Gently he lifted her and the bath bundle. Swiftly and silently he made his way back to Kaede's hut.

He was unprepared for the sight that greeted him.

The Demon Lord was prepared to attack. Ordinarily that would not be odd. Even if he was shielding two unconscious human women. What made it odd was that Inuyasha was curled up in his brother's fluff, asleep.

There was a long pause as the monk and the demon stared at each other. Neither one backing down.

Miroku saw the demon lord relax slightly. The monk walked into the house like he owned it. The demon's eyes followed the couple to the other side of the hut. Miroku sat himself opposite the brothers, still holding the demon slayer in his arms.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the monk. Miroku flushed slightly and nodded back. "I won't tell if you won't."

A shadow of a smile graced the demon's features. He nodded.

The rest of the night passed without incident.

xxxxx

Hello all! I have returned. Still have a little writer's block but it is getting better. So I decided to update for all of you. I know it has been a while. Lots going on in my life right now. Moving for one. Getting engaged for another. That's all for now!


End file.
